


Red Lipstick

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: She’s had enough of being second best when it comes to Steve and his love affair with his business





	Red Lipstick

Natasha kisses the envelope hard before she settles it down on her vanity mirror of her dressing room. It was time for her to move on and she knew it. She only hoped that Steve would be understanding and that it was nothing personal against him. She just simply fell out of love with him.

_I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm_

_When you passed out_

_I couldn’t bring myself to call_

_Except to call it quits_

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not the other way around_

_Racing through the city_

_Windows down_

_In the back of yellow checkered cars_

The pair met in high school. She was an exchange student from Russia. She’d first met James Barnes before being introduced to Steve. She had heard of how dangerous Brooklyn had been- that’s mostly was lured her family into the harbor, really. They’d been after a better lifestyle, a lifestyle where little Natalia could use her good looks and her voice to gain some sort of name for herself.

She found her spotlight during a talent show in her school; she had sung a Russian lullaby and everyone had been obsessed with her voice. She had snagged gigs in every saloon across town. Of course with her being in her mid teens, her parents followed her closely until she was of legal age.

_You’re wrong_

_Are we all wrong?_

_This city says…  
_

_Come hell or high water  
_

_Well I’m feeling hot and wet_

_I can’t commit to a thing_

_Be it heart or hospital_

Soon after she’d sung for Steve’s father, the mafia boss that ran the city, despite the fact the streets crawled with the scent of blue uniforms on every corner. She adored the fame and attention. Soon enough, she found herself wrapped around Steve’s finger, giving into his every command. Hell, she found herself licking the ground beneath his freshly polished shoes.

_Best friends  
_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not the other way around_

_Racing through the city_

_Windows down_

_In the back of yellow checkered cars_

The pair told one another everything, from their shoe size, all the way down to the color of their undergarments that evening. Everything between them went fine and dandy, really. Steve spoiled her with riches and attention, giving her whatever it was that she craved for.

_You’re wrong  
_

_Are we all wrong?_

_The tombstones were waiting  
_

_They were half-engraved_

_They knew it was over_

_Just didn’t know the date_

Except his attention.

_And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me  
_

_The same way I think of you_

_This is a love song in my own way_

_Happily ever after below the waist_

He ruined whatever friendship they held dear to one another. Sure, he gave her whatever piece of jewelry she’d wanted, or an expensive coat she’d seen during a stroll through the city and adored.

_Best friends  
_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

But his attention soon became attached to another. It wasn’t another woman, no, nor had it been a man. Instead, he became thirsty for power. He became mad slowly, over the course of their relationship.

_Racing through the city  
_

_Windows down_

_In the back of yellow checkered cars_

Soon enough, she had become fed up with his actions. She threatened to leave him on multiple accounts, yet, never had the courage to due so.

_You’re wrong_

_Are we all wrong?_

Until one night, she’d had one too many glasses of whiskey. She wrote a farewell letter to the man with drunken hands and left it on his desk for him to see in the morning. Maybe he’d change his ways. Maybe he wouldn’t; do men really ever change?

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not the other way around_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

She gathered her suitcase before she had the chance to change her mind and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her as to not wake her sleeping husband up from his slumber as he slept in the bedroom not three meters from where she stood by the door.


End file.
